Remember When it Rained
by Deth's Flaming Arrow
Summary: Something terrible caused Ginny to loose her memory of the night he saved her life. Now only a stranger she met in the rain dares to tell her the story..
1. Default Chapter

Remember When it Rained By Deth's Flaming Arrow 

Author's Note: HIYA!!!! This is DFA and I warn you this is my first time trying this sooooooooooooo please forgive me if it's terrible…Yeah….Anyway, I own NOTHING!!! (except the plot and random characters that may appear, such as Darien)

Summary: Something terrible has made Ginny forget _him_. For the past year she has known that someone had rescued her, but no one had told her what had happened. But one day Ginny is out in the rain when she meets someone who knows the whole story…Someone who is willing to tell her what happened and all about why she loves the rain…..

Prolog 

The rain didn't matter to him. Nothing really matters to someone who can't feel. How can anything matter? Of course once he might have said that money was everything, but that was before he saw what really mattered. Once he might have said that power and respect came after money in the line of importance, but then he lost something that was small in visibility but not much else. And once he might have said that love was for fools, but now he knew that only a fool would love only money and power… There was so much more to life than that, until you lost it.


	2. Darien L'Allor

_Chapter One: Darien L'Allor_

She loved that rain! The way it trickled down her skin and how it made everything smell so wonderful. It was her idea of heaven. Every time it rained Ron would rolls his eyes at her as she darted out of the common room, through the corridors, down the stairs, and out into her beloved element.

On this particularly rainy Monday she had been standing by the lake for only a few minutes when someone walked up behind her and sighed. Thinking it was Ron come to yell at her again, she spun but froze in shock. Steam swirled about her face as raindrops dived off of her nose only to crash into her thin, determined lips. Thick brown eyelashes hooded stunned earthy eyes under their frost-covered expanse.

"Why the surprised look?" His voice was so calm and had an almost warm quality to it.

Suddenly shaken out of her trance she stepped forward and reached out a hand numbed into a marble like state. "S-sorry 'bout that. I'm not sure I know you…?" Her hand wavered timidly in the still rain sodden air.

His pale lips curved upward into to an ironic smile as his long hand clasped hers with a gentleness that no human being would have ever named his. "You did, a long time ago."

A sigh escaped her in a sudden cloud of mist as she stared at their interwoven hands of varied pallor. "Oh…You mean before my accident?" She shuddered at the horrible nightmare that she had endured for far too many nights…If only it _had_ been a nightmare.

"Yeah…"

"Did I know you very well?" Her voice soared with sudden hopefulness as she looked up at the handsome stranger.

He laughed slightly; laughter was a challenge because it was something he rarely practiced. A nod was all he could manage as more than rain trickled down his ivory cheek. "I'm afraid I don't remember your name. My name's Ginny…but you probably knew that already though, didn't you?" Another nod. "Are you going to tell me your name?" She asked thoughtfully.

"D-Darien…L'Allor…." The words materialized as barely a whisper, for to her his name was a dangerous thing that had spelt her doom once before. "So why are you out here in the rain Ginny?" He asked, hoping against the odds that she had remembered something of _previous_ rainy days.

"Actually I don't know why. The rain makes me really happy for some reason and when I'm in it I can almost remember something. I know it's really important, but I just can't quite remember _what_ it is!" She began to drag Darien into the warm, dry confines under a strange little pine tree that had once meant so much to who she had been.

"I know what it is…." Draco muttered softly, praying she hear but dreading what could happen if she had.

Ginny turned to face him, a sparkle in her kindly eyes. "You do?" The excitement in her voice strained against her lips as it rushed out in a bubbly flow of words. "Tell me! I've been trying so hard to remember what it is! I know I just _need_ to remember, someone depends on me…for somethin…" She sat on the pine needles with an excited thump before those melt-in-you-mouth chocolate eyes turned their gaze on him.

Slowly, almost as if he was aging very quickly for a youth of seventeen, he lowered himself to a seat next to her. "I don't know if you're quite ready to hear this-"

"Do you know how long people have been trying to tell me I don't need to know what was going on in my life before those bloody death eaters? Long enough! I know I had a life and that it was my choice! Everything that happened was something I was willing to risk for what I had and I want it back! I don't give a darn about what people are trying to tell me about what I do and don't need to know!" Puffs of fog flittered comically from her mouth as she caught her breath before one last sentence drifted out softly in their midst, "Please Darien, I need to know."

Her words struck him like a hammer. She needed to know? The risks hadn't stopped her from loving him and it was worth every moment of the Forbidden Curse? His mouth gaped open before he though to answer he without giving anything away. "You had a boyfriend, who your family didn't approve of, and-"

"Why didn't they approve of him?" Ginny asked quickly during Darien's slight pause.

A slight laugh escaped him, she hadn't changed as much as he had thought. "He was from a bad family _and_ the worst house possible."

Ginny tilted her head thoughtfully. "But why would my family hate him? Didn't they realize I must have known something about him they didn't in order to have liked him so much?"

He thought about the question before answering, "I think some part of them wanted to trust him, but they'd been hating his family for so long that they couldn't quite bring themselves to stop…You could say that it was too much a part of who they were."

A frown pulled Ginny's face into a displeased look. "Oh," Her voice sounded disappointed. "Go on Darien, sorry to interrupt."

"Well," Darien paused thoughtfully and grinned to himself as he remembered something from long ago. "He loved you more than anything in this world. Every time it rained he knew he'd find you out here, so before he got up the courage to talk to you he would come out here and watch you while you played in the rain. He never knew why you loved the rain, but he didn't care because it made you happy." Darien smiled at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she returned the smile. "He did that?" Darien nodded. "All just to watch me?"

Darien nodded again. "Yeah, just to watch you. He once told me that you kind of got a glow around you whenever you were in the rain and that you just looked so much like an angle that he thought he had found his piece of secret heaven." Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

That line was familiar…Had her love told her that when he had told her how he felt or later, in some secret corner of Hogwarts?


	3. The Trouble with Harry

Remember When it Rained 

_**Chapter Two,**_

_**The Trouble with Harry**_

Author's Note: Thank you to my most beloved reviewers, DracozFallenAngel and ronsfavfan18. Thanks soooooo much guys!! This chapter is for DracozFallenAngel and the one a few after this will tell you anything you need to know ronsfavfan18. Hehehehehehehe, you won't believe some of the evil twists my little mind has in store. That was a mistype though, I was typing up the first chapter to the other story I'll be posting (Slave to His Will) and it clicked back to that one….I'm horrid when it comes to catching those things (blushes)….Yeah, but you'll see, it will all make sense soon enough!! Love ya guys!!! Oh, I own very little…especially not Harry Potter or the dead sexy Draco Malfoy….yeah…so sad….

Ginny bounced happily into the commonroom, spraying everyone with droplets of water. Harry stared at the soggy redhead and smiled faintly. "Hey Gin, you look happy today. Did you have fun in the rain?" With a giggle Ginny plopped onto the couch next to Harry.

"Of course I had fun! I can't go out into the rain and _not_ have fun!" She looped her arm through her boyfriends. "Oh! You'll never believe what happened out there though!"

Deciding to indulge her now childlike mentality, Harry tickled her gently and crooned, "What?"

"Oh…I met someone out there…."Ginny trailed off, a distant gleam in her no longer glazed eyes.

Harry noticed the way her lips twitched into a faint smile, just like the times when she was _his_…"Who did you meet out in the wet?" He kept his voice call, the brat was dead...wasn't he?

A stray strand of russet flame floated across Ginny's gaze and she began to braid it thoughtfully. "His name was Darien L'Allor. I believe he said that he just transferred here from France…"She paused thoughtfully. "He had the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen. So sad and dark that they seemed to gleam with the same light as the sky during a storm…"Her voice hung in the silence until she realized that everyone was staring at her.

Suddenly she began to giggle at the strangeness of it all. She had the best boyfriend in the whole world, Harry Potter, and here she was going off about some French guy that she had met only a few moments before. "But Harry…Darien knew _him_…."

Green met brown in an appalled shock. "And what did he tell you about that scum? Did he tell you about how he forced you to love him and tricked you into helping him with the Dark Lord's cause? Did Darien mention that or is he a Deatheater too?"

Ginny smiled vaguely. "Ask him yourself." With that she floated away to change for dinner, leaving one angry young man steaming on the couch…

A.N. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! I got another chapter up! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Um, please REVIEW!!! Faithful reviewers get chapters dedicated to them that answer their questions(if they have any)…Yup, the rest of you don't get to influence the author!! Hahahaha!! Wait, I'm not influenced….or am I? Gack, I don't know. Just review all ready.

**Preview **

**Chapter Three, **

**Darien…Darien? DARIEN!**

Crap, she thought sullenly, I have a boyfriend. Harry is a great guy, but it feels like something isn't right…What are they hiding?


End file.
